


Say Something

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Sadish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Say Something-Great Big World(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Say Something-Great Big World(Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks over Iacon’s skyline. The towers fall around him as the seekers bomb the buildings. Megatron chuckles as he holds the Prime down and forces him to watch his city state fall. 

“What have you to say, Prime,” Megatron asks as the last of the buildings fall. 

Optimus Prime remains silent. Spark pounding in his chest. Why would Megatron want to see the destruction of Cybertron if he wanted to free it from the caste? Megatron laughs as the Prime remains quiet.

“So be it, Prime,” Megatron pushes away from the Prime. Optimus Prime falls to the roof top of the Hall of Records. 

“I’m sorry, Megatron,” Optimus Prime says as his spark gives out from the grief of the Autobots falling.


End file.
